


Can't Sleep Love

by Nuhra



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: Persephone can't sleep. Maybe Hades could help.(Oneshot)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Can't Sleep Love

It was midnight and Persephone was too aghast to sleep after watching’ The Exorcist’ with Artemis. She felt her skin crawling. Scared that she was being watched from the darkest corners of her room. Jitters keeping her awake, forcing her leave the lamp on. It had been Artemis’s turn for movie night (a regular for the girls) and she wanted to pick something that would fit the late night atmosphere. The movie was terrifying, to Artemis’s joy and Persephone’s dismay. Persephone was glad her friend enjoyed it but she’d rather have spent the hours watching ‘Sleepless in Athens’.

With only the light in Persephone’s bed room keeping her safe, she huddled under her covers, closing her eyes. The wind outside rattling against her window, the room's cold air tickling her skin. Her eyes shot open. Turning to her side, she faced her ensuite, the door wide open. The darkness was staring at her,as a shudder crawling over her. Gulping, she slowing shuffling off the edge of her bed. Sitting on it's corner, the blanket over her head.

The black abyss, an endless void. Any kind of creature or monster could drag itself out. Something could eat her! Persephone hugged herself at the thought.

 _I’m never letting Artemis pick a movie again!_ Persephone thought.

Perhaps she’d make Artemis watch a really long boring movie next time! Or something to do with nothing but male Olympians. That’ll do it.

A smile slowly greeted Persephone’s lips, but suddenly was a hard knock against her window, a bang and clatter, whipping it from her face. Again, the abyss glared at her, she was not going to be able to sleep with the constant feeling a creature was going to appear out of her toilet and torment her.

She slowly got up, carefully tip toeing to the ensuite, reaching her slender pink fingers to the door handle, feeling the overbearing gloom swallowing her. She quickly glanced to the toilet, it was just a normal porcelain throne. Persephone shook her head.

 _Sugar snaps, It’s just a toilet! Of course there isn't a monster in my toilet,_ She thought to herself.

The tap was dripping, she took a step to make sure the tap was tightly shut, she didn’t want to waste water. That was important. The tap was left dry, everything seemed fine. Persephone closed the ensuite door behind her and fell back into bed, closing her eyes. The movie replaying in her head, a bloodied girls face turning three hundred and sixty degrees, crawling backwards down stairs, the scene with the metal cross.

Her eyes flung open. She really wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight.

Reaching to her bedside, she grasped her cracked phone. Tapping through it and checking her texts, six unread from Hades. She smiled. The rattling and hissing outside hardly a whisper now. Persephone opened her direct messages.

_[Today at 9:43 PM] Hades: Look at what Mushroom did!_

Below the message was a photo, his dog, Mushroom, sitting. The pup was looking at the floor, a pair of slippers at his paws, all chewed up and ripped. Persephone giggled. Scrolling down.

_[Today at 9:44 PM] Hades: I just bought them a couple of days ago, and what happens? Mushroom found them and demolished them. Look how guilty he is!_

_Another photo of Mushroom hiding is muddle in his paws, trying to act like Hades couldn’t see him._   
_[Today at 9:43 PM] Hades: They were new!_

_[Today at 9:44 PM] Hades: But besides that. How are you Persephone? I truly wish you are well._

Persephone checked the time, he’d sent the messages three hours ago. Despite is being so late, it was not beyond Hades to stay up late. Persephone gave a silent prayer as she sent her reply.

_[Today at 12:04 AM] Persephone: I’m mostly OK. Just trouble sleeping after watching a scary movie._

She hit sent. Then waited and waited and waited. Her eyes fixated on the screen, holding her breathe. Her heart jumping at her phone giving a light ping.

_[Today at 12:05 AM] Hades: Oh goodness, that’s no good! Whatever kind of movie did you watch._

_[Today at 12:05 AM] Persephone: The Exorcist._

_[Today at 12:05 AM] Hades: Elysium, help you. That movie is horrid!_

_[Today at 12:06 AM] Persephone: I had no idea!_

_[Today at 12:06 AM] Hades: It’s truly a bad time_

_[Today at 12:06 AM] Persephone: You found it scary?_

_[Today at 12:08 AM] Hades: Well.._

_[Today at 12:08 AM] Persephone: OMG!!! I never imagined you as someone who’d get scared of a movie!!! I mean you’re HADES._

_[Today at 12:08 AM] Hades: I don’t think you are in a place to judge!_

_[Today at 12:08 AM] Persephone: I’m not judging <3_

_[Today at 12:08 AM] Hades: I won’t let you judge me_

Persephone felt herself blushing, feeling like she was going to melt. Her cheeks so warm, her heart leaping in her chest. She felt like she could float away.

_[Today at 12:09 AM] Hades: If you’re having trouble sleeping it might be easier to read a book, maybe have some milk, just to get your mind off the movie._

_[Today at 12:09 AM] Persephone: Well, I think I’m going to have a lot more trouble sleeping now, more than before._

“Oh, why did I say that?” She pouted, waiting.

_[Today at 12:10 AM] Hades: I don’t know if I should be flattered or worried._

_[Today at 12:10 AM] Persephone: Flattered._

_[Today at 12:10 AM] Hades: Well then, Goddess of Spring, I am flattered at the notion that I have given you insomnia._

Persephone laughed.

_[Today at 12:11 AM] Persephone: Is it bad I want to talk to you?_

_[Today at 12:11 AM] Hades: No but you are talking to me._

_[Today at 12:11 AM] Persephone: No, I mean talk to you._

_[Today at 12:11 AM] Hades: As in a call?_

_[Today at 12:12 AM] Persephone: Yes, is it weird I’d like that?_

_[Today at 12:12 AM] Hades: Is it weird I want to as well?_

_[Today at 12:12 AM] Persephone: I don’t think so._

_[Today at 12:12 AM] Hades: Shall I call you?_

_[Today at 12:13 AM] Persephone: YES!_

Before Persephone’s phone could even right she answered it.

Persephone said,”Hello?”

A calm, smooth voice spoke on the other end,”Hello.”

Persephone sat up, her cheeks stretched in a smile, trying her best to sit still, she gave a light exhale, careful not to let Hades hear.

Hades spoke again,”How are you, Kore?”

Persephone was jigging her knee,”A lot better, how are your slippers?”

“Devastated.”

“And how’s Mushroom?”

“Thinking carefully about what he has done! He’s not allowed dog treats for a week, they were brand new, and very expensive,” He paused,” And so soft, they were the greatest slippers I have ever worn.”

Persephone sniggered,”That’s what they get for being in the Underworld.”

She felt like she could feel Hades cringe on the other end of the line.

“I’ll be sure to buy my slippers from the Mortal Realm from now on,” Hades said, he was laughing. Persephone felt proud of herself for being able to make him smile, it made her feel like she was doing things right with him.

The two continued to talk and talk, the hours of the night carrying on as Persephone found herself growing drowsy, all her panic and fear gone. The voice of Hades swimming in her ears, as she’d happily float in it’s embrace. She hoped he felt the same. That he was just as glad to talk to her as she was to him. She hoped he was just as glad part of her knew he was just as glad.

Without knowing her eyes were closed as she tried with all her might to keep speaking, the keep listening. Yawning as silently as possible, as she huddles in the covers, and let Hades’s carry her into her dreams.


End file.
